Lim's Report
Lim's Report is a special page features the recap summary of the the anime. Usually, Lim will briefly describing the story of each episode. There are twelve (TBA?!) report in total. Lim Report #1 Summary Despite outnumbered by Brune's 25,000 Army, Elen emerged victorious over her enemy with a decisive ambush. In the battle aftermath, Elena took Tigre, Burne Army's sole surviving soldier, as her prisoner of war. While irritating to see Tigre enjoyed his life even as a prisoner, she warned Tigre about his place and Brune ransom was the only thing that set him free. She also reported about Thenadier Army's march towards Alsace, which prompted Tigre to leave Leitmeritz.http://www.madan-anime.jp/story/lims_report.html?c=1 Lim Report #2 Summary Lim remarked about Tigre's request for Elen's 1000 troops to Alsace, which she believed the request was due to his protection for Alsace and his people. Naturally, Elen kindly accepted Tigre's request but she couldn't forget his rejection to be her subordinate. She also reported about Zion's atrocities towards Alsace and his harm towards Titta, which quickly foiled thanks to the returning Tigre. However, with 3000 strong army and two tamed dragons, Thenadier Army still posed as a threat to Tigre and his new allies. As Titta bestowed the Black Bow to Tigre, Lim sensed something extraordinary hidden inside the bow, which she could not help but to anticipate about it.http://www.madan-anime.jp/story/lims_report.html?c=2 Lim Report #3 Summary The Thenardier Army and Zhcted Army (Leitmeritz-Alsace Alliance) have collided in Molsheim Plains, where Zhcted Army were initially in their disadvantage due to Thenardier Army's overwhelming numbers and an Earth Dragon in their ranks. With her soldiers acted as a decoy, Elen confronted the dragon alone and easily defeated it with her Vanadis power. She praised about Tigre's shadow army tactic, consisted only 100 soldiers and most of them are horses, had fooled the Thenardier Army and forced them into full scale retreat. By losing one dragon and confusion about "reinforcement" army, Thenardier Army was demoralized and finally surrounded by Zhcted Army. This lead to Zion's escape with his dragon, but with the combined powers of Tigre's Black Bow and Elen's Arifar, Zion was finally slain. With Zion's death, Zhcted Army was emerged victorious. Even in victory however, Lim cannot afford to let her guard down.http://www.madan-anime.jp/story/lims_report.html?c=3 Lim Report #4 Summary Lim's reported about Elen's departure to Silesita for her meeting with King Victor. Despite Sofy's persuasion, the old king reminded Elen to put Zhcted's interest as foremost while refrained from doing anything "reckless". With her limited position, Elen had to comply the king's request. At the same time, she also reunited with her bitter rival and fellow Vanadis, Ludmila Lourie. Meanwhile, Tigre has decided to retaliate against both Thenardier and Ganelon by recruiting Territoire's Hughes Augre as his new ally; making him as a third force in Brune. She also reported about Tigre and her reunion with a returning Elen in the Kikimora Mansion, only to be interrupted by Mila. However, Mila instead came for Tigre and her intention was beyond anyone's comprehension even for her.....http://madan-anime.jp/story/lims_report.html?c=4 Lim Report#5 Summary While return to Olmutz, Mila has gathered and mobilizing her massive army towards Leitmeritz. Tigre also involved in this conflict and he dispatched two envoy messengers to protect Hughes from danger. However, Mila refused them both so both armies collided in Burkina Plains. Despite their initial ferocious battle, neither Leitmeritz Army nor Olmutz Army won in the battle, so both armies had to retreat. In Elen's agitation however, Mila and her army already left Burkina Plains; she quickly rallying her army to siege the fortress in Tatra Mountains. Even with relentless siege, Leitmeritz Army unable to siege the fortress duet their surrounding disadvantages: rough terrains and frigid weathers. Tigre spent three days of scouting in Tatra wilderness and finally found a safe shortcut to the fortress. In nightfall, Elen and her 100 soldiers follow Tigre's lead and http://www.madan-anime.jp/story/lims_report.html?c=5 Others ---Coming Soon!--- Sources Anime Site Reference Category:Media Category:Special Page